


Truth time

by Locks_and_keys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hi I just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locks_and_keys/pseuds/Locks_and_keys
Summary: Lena finally gets her hands on that truth seeker Lex hid.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 393





	Truth time

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompt response that a friend gave me, "What if Lena uses the truth seeker on Kara?"

There’s a quiet tap on her window, and she looks up from where she sits at her desk to see Kara landing softly on the balcony in all her super regalia, cape flowing gently in the late night breeze with soft eyes looking hesitant. With an incline of her head Lena motions for her to come in, so she does, sliding past the glass door and circling to the front of her desk.

She fidgets nervously with her cape as they stand in silence. Lena glances into her eyes, but regrets it when she sees the hope and longing reflected in them. She sighs. Time to put an end to this mess. She’s tired of the betrayal. Tired of loss. Tired of believing in people, only to be let down.

With a stiff kick of her stiletto, she sends a heavy case out from under her desk towards kara’s feet, then rises from her chair. Kara startles, stepping away from the silver case and looking at her in confusion.

“Lena, wha-”

“There’s a truth seeker in it. I have some questions for you and for once you are going to be honest.” Lena interrupts coldly. Kara’s mouth snaps closed, eyes wide and glancing back and forth between her’s and the case at her feet. Lena stands up straighter, a slight frown tugging at the corner of her mouth at Kara’s hesitation.

“What? Too scared to take an intergalactic lie detector test?” Lena spits, “After all this time, of course you still don’t trust me with the truth.” It’s a bit of a low blow, but Lena needs this, and a look of hurt flashes over Kara’s eyes before the super’s features harden with sincerity. Sweeping her cape behind her and rolling up one of the blue sleeves of the super suit she gets down on one knee, placing her hand over the latch.

“I do trust you Lena,” she says clearly into the dark office, “and I know I hurt you. I know you don’t believe me when I say that anymore. If this is how you want to fix us, I’m all in.” She says quietly. The case hisses as it decompresses and the horrible creature leaps from inside it to attach to her arm. Lena tries not to look directly at it, pulsating against the perfect impenetrable skin of Kara’s forearm.

Kara stares up at her, waiting. Lena’s mouth goes dry.

It now occurs to her that she doesn’t know what to ask. She’d thought of this moment for weeks, months even. She had dreamed of a hypothetical situation where Kara had no choice but to be completely honest and she could finally get some kind of closure. Then suddenly one day Lex had walked into the office and used it on himself, the perfect solution to make her fantasy interrogation a reality. But now that it’s finally here, all the things she thought were important to ask don’t seem to matter at all. She had wanted to ask why she thinks she could possibly forgive her after what she’s done. She wanted to ask her if she truly understood that she had broken her heart more than anyone had before, even her brother. She had even considered asking Kara what she would do to fix it, to fix them, only to watch her spout on about hope and forgiveness, about how great of a person she thinks Lena is, only to send her away, to have the satisfaction of rejecting her plea for forgiveness. To watch her crumble and hurt just as she had made her feel with her lies, just like when she betrayed her in the Fortress of Solitude and took Myriad.

But this moment doesn’t feel anything like that. Lena doesn’t feel hurt anymore. She doesn’t feel much of anything. She just feels tired, staring down into the blue eyes of Kara Danvers, looking like someone in a costume with her slightly singed cape and windswept hair. She’s still waiting to be asked a question, looking just as nervous as when she’d flown in, but also looking just as tired as Lena felt. For this brief moment, in the face of all the truth, maybe she just wants silence. Or maybe there’s only ever been one question worth asking.

“Are you in love with me?”

The question hits the air and seems to make it ten times heavier around them, but Kara’s shoulders seem relaxed at the added weight. A sad smile tugs at her mouth as she closes her eyes, like someone who’s just been kissed goodbye.

“Yes.”

And in that moment, Lena forgives her. She hates it, but it’s undeniable.

“How...how does that make you feel?” Kara asks softly, with her eyes still closed, peaceful expression turning apprehensive as the silence stretches on, looking like a scared kid winding up a jack in the box toy and waiting for the jump scare.

Lena doesn’t respond right away, instead she just chokes back that feeling. The feeling where you aren’t anywhere close to tears, your eyes aren’t even watering, your face isn’t flushed, but you can feel all the sadness in the world sitting next to you and offering you a cigarette. That pressing, thick feeling, like sitting alone outside some random college party while whatever friend that dragged you there is lost in the loud, rumbling, dimly lit guts of the fraternity house, and knowing that you aren’t in a teen movie, and your love interest that takes the form of a cute stranger isn’t about to step outside and strike up a conversation with you on the porch because they don’t exist. That feeling when you break up with someone but still hang out with them the next day, and the whole time it’s just awkward and painful because you're standing there, wanting the person next to you so bad, but it feels so pathetic. That feeling, she chokes on it for a few seconds, that broken feeling of fondness.

“It makes me feel awful.” She says, slowly walking around her desk and sinking to her knees in front of Kara. Her blue eyes open and rest on the face of the CEO, looking pained, as if she’s memorizing her features. This is the closest they've been to each other in weeks. Lena had almost forgotten how intoxicating being in her presence is. Unable to bear it for much longer, Lena presses slightly trembling lips to Kara’s forehead. “I’m in love with you too. But you’re still an asshole.”

Kara lets out a weak laugh that turns into a sob before she lunges forward to close the distance between them. Lena kisses her like it’s to save her life, and in a way, it is. It does. She pulls Kara closer as she leans into the kiss, eager hands gripping broad shoulders and carding through blonde hair in a way that makes the super shiver. It’s painfully short lived as Kara suddenly moves back, placing her free hand gently on the CEO’s chest, stopping her from chasing her lips.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I can’t do this unless you really mean it. I wouldn’t…I won’t survive it.” Kara stares at her hard, the sharpness of the gaze wavering a bit as tears prick her eyes. She looks a bit wrecked with a lipstick smudge on her lower lip and slightly mussed hair. The truth seeker still moves on her other hand. The darkness of the office casts shadows along the side of her face where the moonlight shines through the balcony window and hits them on their spot on the floor. Lena takes a second to process the statement that she knows is true, and her heart aches at the tears in Kara’s eyes. She’s done being the cause of them.

“I do mean it.” Lena insists as she brings the hand tangled in Kara’s hair forward to cup her face. She pushes gently against the hand on her chest, determined to convince her with actions instead of words, but it stays firmly in place. With a huff of frustration Lena tugs up her own sleeve and reaches out towards the creature. It almost seems to growl as it leaps from Kara’s arm onto the pale skin of hers, latching on tight. Lena bites back a noise of disgust and horror as it pulses around her wrist menacingly.

“Kara Zor El, I love you, but if you don’t keep kissing me right now I’m going to fucking lose it.”

Kara looks down at Lena’s wrist, where the creature sits peacefully, undisturbed by the truth. She leans in to capture Lena’s lips again, but it’s hard to keep kissing when Kara dissolves into giggles.


End file.
